Himawari Academy
Himawari Academy (向日葵学院, Himawari Gakuin) is a private school located in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Students who attend this school either come from rich/influential families or have a scholarship. Himawari Academy was founded in 1935 by Tsuru Nishida as a school for young girls, teaching them how to become good wives and mothers. The school quickly gained positive attention its teaching methods and the results they produced. In 1982, Himawari Academy became coeducational and began accepting male students. The current principal is Mamoru Sakurai. The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. The summer uniform is used from June 1st until October 1st, with the winter uniform being worn from October 1st until June 1st. No matter what time of the year it is, students will have a choice of wearing socks or stockings in one of three accepted colours: black, white, and navy. The girls' summer uniform is very simple, consisting of a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with a red tie and a pleated black skirt. For shoes, they wear a pair of black Mary Janes. The winter uniform replaces the summer uniform's button-up with a long sleeved variety and adds a blue blazer with gold buttons and a left breast pocket, but otherwise remains the same. The boys' summer uniform is very simple, consisting of a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with a red tie and black pants. For shoes, they wear a pair of black slip-ons. The winter uniform replaces the summer uniform's button-up with a long sleeved variety and adds a blue blazer with gold buttons and a left breast pocket, but otherwise remains the same. * Daiki Yamazaki * Akio Nakajima * Aya Yoshida * Daisuke Takahashi (Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-1) * Erina Yamada * Fujio Akiyama (Homeroom Teacher of Class 1-3) * Fumiko Morita * Haruka Enoki * Hoshiko Tanaka * Hayate Ogiwara * Hiroki Amano * Hiromi Maeda * Jiro Abe (Homeroom Teacher of Class 3-2) * Junichi Suzuki * Koichi Suwabe (Homeroom Teacher of Class 3-3) * Kojiro Ishikawa * Kumiko Tanemichi * Mai Araki * Mamoru Shimono * Mayumi Koyama (Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-3) * Michiko Morikawa (Homeroom Teacher of Class 1-1) * Mitsuyo Abe * Rie Fukuyama (Homeroom Teacher of Class 3-1) * Sae Matsushita * Shigeru Oyama * Shinji Kitagawa * Shizuka Nishino * Takashi Goto * Taro Moriyama (Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-2) * Toshiro Sugita * Youko Miyano (Homeroom Teacher of Class 1-2) Himawari Academy, like most schools, has many clubs and committees available for students to join. Though being part of a club isn't required, it is encouraged. * Kumiko Tanemichi (Adviser) * Kenta Yamada The animal care club is given the task of caring for the animals kept within school grounds. The animals they care for include rabbits, guinea pigs, and a couple of birds. * Kojiro Ishikawa (Adviser) * Akio Noguchi The anime club spends most of its time watching/reading and discussing anime/manga. It also holds cosplay and trivia contests. * Rie Fukuyama (Adviser) * Hana Tsuruta The archery club is one of the most highly supervised clubs in the school due to safety concerns. For the same reason, any misbehaviour is punished severely. * Aya Yoshida (Adviser) * Haru Ogawa The art club have many of their paintings and drawings displayed around the school. Alongside that, the club is also stocked with sculpting clay and a kiln. * Hiroki Amano (Adviser) * Kazu Yoshino The astronomy club has access to high quality telescopes and star maps, allowing them to accurately identify various constellations and planets. * Fujio Akiyama (Adviser) The badminton club is one of the newer clubs at Himawari Academy. It currently has just enough members to form a team. * Junichi Suzuki (Adviser) * Haruto Kamiya The baseball club is one of the most popular sports clubs at the school. Both the boys' and girls' team are known for making new players complete ridiculous tasks or mercilessly pranking them. * Erina Yamada (Adviser) * Hinata Konno The baton twirling club has a reputation for being exclusive and elitist, with anyone hoping to join the club requiring an existing member to vouch for them. * Michiko Morikawa (Adviser) * Akemi Hajime The calligraphy club practises traditional Japanese calligraphy. This club has few members due to the president being known as an unforgiving perfectionist. * Youko Miyano (Adviser) The choral club consists of the members of Himawari Academy's school chorus. It's one of the larger clubs at the academy. * Hoshiko Tanaka (Adviser) The cooking club is well liked throughout the school for sharing whatever they've made with other students. They receive all vegetables from the gardening club. * Haruka Enoki (Adviser) * Michiru Oshiro The dance club has a similar reputation to the baton twirling club, though they have a much more competitive and ruthless attitude. * Shinji Kitagawa (Adviser) * Ryuusuke Ozaki * Kotaro Fujita The drama club is in charge of performing the school play each years. This club will often ask for the art club and handicrafts club for help painting backgrounds and designing costumes. * Jiro Abe (Adviser) The gardening club is in charge of caring for the gardens located on school grounds. They also grow the vegetables used by the cooking club. * Ame Momose The go home club isn't actually an official club, it's instead a term used to refer to any students that either haven't decided on a club or refuse to join one. * Taro Moriyama (Adviser) * Honoka Abe The handicrafts club is known for being a little more relaxed than other clubs. Members can choose what project to work on. Activities include knitting, sewing, crocheting, and embroidery. * TBA (Adviser) The health committee is in charge of school hygiene management and health awareness. They also assist with physical examinations. * Toshiro Sugita (Adviser) The judo club is best known for its longstanding rivalry with the karate club, apparently stemming from the club captains' own rivalries. * Shigeru Oyama (Adviser) * Daiki Yamazaki (Captain) The karate club has recently had issues with gaining and keeping members, likely due to the club captain's rude and harsh attitude. * Sae Matsushita (Adviser) The lacrosse club is a mixed-gender majority girls lacrosse team. This club seems to have a longstanding rivalry with both the girls' and boys' soccer teams. * Mitsuyo Abe (Adviser) * Miki Sato The literature club spends most of its time reading and then discussing various books, poetry, and occasionally even folktales. * Mamoru Shimono (Adviser) The magic club isn't taken very seriously by other students and members of the club are often labelled as childish. They typically spend their time trying to perform spells. * Takashi Goto (Adviser) The newspaper club is in charge of writing and publishing the school newspaper, known as Himawari Times. They mostly report on current events, such as competitions and club activities. * Hayate Ogiwara (Adviser) The orchestra club is one of the oldest clubs at Himawari Academy. Though they still have a large amount of members, the amount of new students joining has slowed. * TBA (Adviser) * Aoi Nagano The photography club can often be found taking photos of school events and various students. They ocasionally have their photos shown in the school newspaper. * Mayumi Koyama (Adviser) * Ami Ichino The rhythmic gymnastics club has several members who wanted to join either the dance club or the baton twirling club but were rejected. * Shizuka Nishino (Adviser) * Yui Nishida * Mariko Sakagami * Ichika Matsuzaki * Kaede Iwamoto The school idol club is a group of 5 girls who have formed their own idol group, Nijiiro Palette. They perform concerts at their school and enter local competitions. * Hiromi Maeda (Coach) * Airi Kurosawa The soccer club has two teams, the girls' team and the boys' team. Though they were once well known for their skill, both teams have struggled in recent years. * Daisuke Takahashi (Adviser) * Satomi Asakusa * Akari Takeda * Shouta Tanaka The student council performs many duties, such as running cultural festivals or field days. They also handle the approval, budget and space assignment for other clubs. * Koichi Suwabe (Adviser) * Shun Yamazaki The swimming club currently only has a boys' team. Members of the Himawari Swim Team tend to be very popular amongst female students. * Fumiko Morita (Adviser) The tennis club has both a boys' and girls' team. Both take training very seriously and can often be found practising, sometimes together. * Akio Nakajima (Coach) The track and field club is one of the less popular clubs. Its activities include sprints, hurdles, long jump, high jump, discus throw, and shot put. * Mai Araki (Coach) * Mei Ikeda The volleyball club has gained the respect and admiration of other students after the girls' team made their mark by making it to nationals. This school will make several appearances throughout Mythical Mew Mew. (TBA) Himawari is the Japanese word for 'sunflower'. Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages